TLH Kid vs Kat
by eltioRob95
Summary: Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Lincoln loud si cierto Gato alienígena se presentara en su vida fingiendo ser un gato común y corriente cuando en realidad tiene intenciones malévolas contra la tierra, One-shot crossover entre The loud house y Kid vs Kat.


**The loud house y Kid vs kat no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores, Rob boutiller y Chris savino.**

* * *

 **TLH: Kid vs Kat**

La vida de Lincoln loud había dado un giro y cambio bastante drástico, como si la vida no parara de arrojarle piedras, ahora su gran problema no era sólo tener la obligación de cumplir con sus hermanas al asistirlas, si no también tenía que proteger a Royal Woods de la llegada de un malvado gato lampiño con habilidades muy poco comunes para ser un gato normal, un gato sin pelo a quien su hermana princesa cariñosamente llamó "Señor Gato"

Por entrometerse en detener las acciones malintencionadas de aquel gato alienígena, desde entonces Lincoln loud ha sido asediado por el felino desde entonces.

Ha intentado convencer a todos sobre la verdad de señor gato, pero nadie en el pueblo le creía, ni sus amigos, ni sus padres, ni sus hermanas, lo tomaban por loco, haciendo que se vuelva el blanco de burlas en su escuela, para colmo siempre tenía que estar alerta en su propia casa por alguna broma pesada, no solamente de su hermana comediante Luan sino tambien del detestable señor gato, por suerte el podía soportar todo eso.

Lo que es tener al enemigo en casa no?

En la mañana siguiente, el joven peliblanco se despertó luego de tener un reconfortante sueño y una noche calma y tranquila, lo cual era extraño con el estilo de vida que llevaba.

"Hmm parece que a esa rata calva no se le ocurrió venir a estropear mi sueño anoche, bien supongo que no tendré que usar esto por ahora" dijo haciendo aún lado el bate de beisbol que tenía bajo su almohada.

Pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, dirigió su mirada a la cámara y habló:

-Oh hola a todos, mi nombre es Lincoln loud, como ya saben un nuevo miembro llegó a la familia, y no es nada agradable, yo nunca odié a los gatos, pero este es más bien una rata subdesarrollada. Se trata de Señor gato, el gato de Lola, siempre se las ingenia para molestarme cuando no está tratando de dominar al mundo o algo tonto como eso, me pregunto que estará tramando ahora, ojalá no este haciendo absolutamente nada hoy, es el último día de vacaciones de verano y no quisiera desaprovecharlo-

Miro hacia la entrada de su habitación.

-Ah, y hablando del césar, ahí esta-

Abrió grande los ojos y tomó su bate en posición de defensa.

-¡RAYOS AHÍ ESTÁ!-

Lincoln miró al gatuno con desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres fenómeno lampiño? ¿otra dolorosa demostración de lo que pasará si entras a mi habitación de nuevo?-

Señor gato no maulló ni se colocó en posición de ataque, sólo se quedaba ahí sentado con la mirada perdida.

El peliblanco lanzó su colchón hacia Sr gato pero este no se inmutó siquiera.

-Oh ya veo aprendiste buenos reflejos ¿ah?-

Lincoln saltó sobre el felino con el codo hacia adelante, usando una de las posiciones de Lucha que él aprendió de su hermana deportista.

Cayó sobre él y gritó victorioso, hasta que miró con sorpresa, el gato todo aplastado con todo su interior por fuera, con un mueca de asco, Lincoln levantó lo que quedaba de Sr gato.

-Ewww mudó de piel, eso es nuevo y… asqueroso-

Lincoln notó un rastro de líquido verde procedente del lampiño gatuno, este llegaba hasta su armario, con cautela se acercó a él, juntando toda su valentía, abrió el armario para descubrir un enorme capullo brilloso sobre su ropa. El frunció el ceño.

-Y tenía que hacerlo sobre mi ropa, rayos-

Horas más tarde, Lincoln llamó a su amigo Clyde para contarle sobre lo sucedido con el extraño felino sin pelo, Lincoln y Clyde han sido amigos desde muy pequeños, y no pudo evitar notar que cosas mucho más extrañas ocurrían en la casa loud desde la llegada de Sr gato, él era el único en todo el vecindario que si le creía a Lincoln. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo peliblanco como para saber cuando decía la verdad y cuando inventaba una alocada historia.

Para cuando Lincoln lo llevó a su habitación y le enseñó el capullo en el armario, Clyde se quedó estupefacto, y más cuando Lincoln le dio de tocar la piel mudada de Sr gato.

-Puaj, es como tocar la piel de un pollo hervido-

Miró a Lincoln picoteando el capullo con un palo de golf.

-Oye Lincoln ¿crees que sea sensato hacer eso?-

-¿que más puedo hacer Clyde? Mis padres y mis hermanas no están en casa-

-¿crees que se convierta en una mariposa gigante?-

-No lo sé, sea lo que sea, creo que no quiero averiguarlo-

Lincoln accidentalmente traspasó el capullo con el palo de golf liberando millones de miniclones de Sr gato, del tamaño de ratones, todos lampiños, y todos gruñeron de forma hostil hacia ambos chicos.

-Oh oh ¡corre clyde!-

Rapidamente cerraron la puerta conteniéndola con ambas manos para evitar que salieran.

-Bueno, hasta ahí llegó tu teoría de la mariposa Clyde-

-Creo que Lana estaría maravillada con esto, o sea, son minigatos salidos de un capullo!-

La puerta de la habitación de Lincoln fue devorada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lincoln y Clyde corrieron por toda la casa, esas cosas devoraban todo a su paso, llegaron a buscar refugio en la cochera.

-Clyde, no podemos dejar que se esparzan y devoren todo en Royal Woods-

-Que podemos hacer?-

Lincoln miró por todo la cochera buscando algo que le fuera de utilidad, divisó unos aparatos que el reconoció de inmediato.

-Eso es, los repelentes de insectos patentados de papá, esos servirán, espero-

Lincoln y su amigo salieron de la cochera que ya había sido completamente consumida por los miniclones de Sr gato.

Corrieron hacia la casa del árbol, Lincoln ya tenía listo el control para activar los repelentes.

-¿Crees que nos dejen en paz si nos hacemos los muertos?-

-Clyde, no será como esa vez en la que acampamos en el bosque ¿Clyde? ¡Clyde!-

La gran masa de minigatos capturó a Clyde.

-¡ya me atraparon. Sálvate Lincoln, olvídate de mi!-

-Oh no-

Ahora Lincoln estaba rodeado por esas pequeñas criaturas, que no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre él, al último segundo de ser sumergido en minigatos logró tocar el botón.

-Y Boom! Así es como pude sobrevivir en mi último día de verano-

finalizó su historia Lincoln en el aula frente a sus compañeros de clase, todos ellos lo miraron como si hubieran escuchado una historia de horror de campamento. La maestra Johnson la llamó por su nombre.

-Lincoln Marie Loud, se supone que tu informe debería ser sobre como pasaste el verano no sobre literatura creativa, ve a tu asiento-

El peliblanco suspiró y se sentó en su asiento tal como le ordenó la maestra, algún día su suerte mejoraría, algún dia todos descubrirían la verdad sobre la mascota querida de sus hermanas.

-Ojala hubiera sido un verano normal-

Afuera del colegio…

La gran masa gatuna de minigatos se unió formando de nuevo a Sr gato, este escupió a Clyde lleno de baba y se retiró hacia la casa loud de vuelta como si nada, Clyde se encontraba temblando a parte de estar cubierto de baba gatuna.

-E-Ese gato no es normal-

* * *

 **Hola a todos, una vez más creo que me he lucido con los crossovers, esta vez les traigo uno de Kid vs kat con The loud house, no sé como a nadie no se le ha ocurrido este aún, al menos pude hacerlo realidad con este One-shot.**

 **Creo que Lincoln loud sería un gran rival para Sr Gato ¿no lo creen?**

 **Esta serie cumple como 10 años de existencia, por eso decidí hacerle un pequeño homenaje con este fic, y cruzarlo con mi otra serie favorita, The loud house.**


End file.
